Lights! Camera! Mayhem!
Lights! Camera! Mayhem! is the twelfth episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. Premise When the Faceless Phantom drives the stunt men off of a movie set, the gang volunteers to replace them. Synopsis A part of an action film is being shot inside a large studio made to look like a hideout. When the stuntman changes with the actor and is about to cross a shark-infested moat, a phantom appears in a cloud of smoke, demanding the production of the film to be abandoned. The gang arrive, after winning passes to walk around the set with the famous actors. Fred says to the girls tos tay calm while around the actors, but they ignore him and become hysterical, especially around Chip Hernandez, Jr. who doesn't seem to be in a good mood. The gang agree to help the film crew and director, Vincent Wong in their predicament and want to help solve the mystery. Shaggy seems reluctant to do stunts, but the gang talk him into it. While getting clothed up, Daphne and Velma overhear Chip talking about the production being a flop and that he wants to leave and Velma develops a hunch. Suspicious eyes watch over Scooby from a suit of armour. After a short attack, Scooby finds the suit armour piled and abandoned in the street. He and Shaggy also find Roderick Kingston looking in Chip's trailer. After finding out that Fred's head is too big for the helmet, Shaggy is picked to do the bike stunt. Scooby is reluctantly placed on the back of the bike. When doing the stunt, the phantom appears and warns the production team again. They hear Chip cry out and when reaching his trailer, discover that he has had an allergic reaction to an avacado that had been placed in his make-up on purpose. Fred is happy to do the next stunt, which is crossing a bridge while being attacked by bees. The phantom appears once again and breaks the bridge. Velma, while helping with Fred, Shaggy and Scooby's bee stings, finds an old scrapbook of Old Pete's, which explains about the fire that took Rip Bannon's life. Abruptly, Velma is needed to do a stunt, which is jump off a building with safety wires and reach the ground. The phantom appears and her wire suddenly lengthens. Luckily, Shaggy comes with the Mystery Machine and inflates a nap setter on its roof and Velma lands on it. Chip suddenly returns because of his lawyers. Daphne is then set to do a stunt. She rides a horse alongside a fast train and then jumps on its roof to save a gagged friend. The phantom appears and parts both coaches. Fred, Velma and Scooby appear with a net and try to capture the phantom. But he manages to rip free. The gang start running away, through the different sets of the studios. When rushing down one corridor, Shaggy and Scooby knock down an oil barrel and the phantom slips and lands in a gripping hand. After taking off its mask, they discover the phantom's true identity: Vincent Wong. He dressed as the phantom because he hated the production and if enough people quit, he wouldn't have to direct it. Old Pete appears and explains that he was the person in the suit of armour. Velma then deduces that Old Pete is really Rip Bannon. Vincent's acts weren't illegal and so he isn't sent to jail. The mystery gang walk down the red carpet towards Vincent and the actors to see the première of their new movie. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Faceless Phantom/Vincent Wong (redeemed) Suspects Culprits Locations * Hollywood, California ** Pirahna Studios *** Stage 27 Notes/trivia * The Modem takes place inside a fax machine, and it seems to be a spoof on The Matrix. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Velma is chased by the Faceless Phantom on the river thingy the Faceless Phantom's feet show. * When Daphne is riding a horse on the train, the phantom seperates the coach he's standing on and the next one. He remains on the same coach when turning to Shaggy, but when the shot returns to behind him, there's an extra coach along the train where Fred, Velma and Scooby climb up onto. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 8 - Zoinks! Camera! Action!. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released February 20, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Ghosts compilation DVD released August 30, 2011. Quotes :"Abandon this film or face my wrath." :- The Faceless Phantom }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes